


Locksley's Work is Never Done

by glorious_clio



Series: Husbanding England [12]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Gen, hello plantagenets put the fun in disfunctional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_clio/pseuds/glorious_clio
Summary: Set 21 years after "Husbanding England." Robin, Marian and the old gang have moved on with their lives. They've settled down, had children, and restored peace and stability to Nottingham. But what happens when King John conspires against this tranquility?





	1. 1215

"Robin," she whispered in his ear.

He groaned.

"Robin…" she pleaded again.

"Marian?" he asked sleepily.

"Wake up, Dear Heart."

He reached out for her, but she dodged his arm and jumped out of bed. Her feet hit the icy floor and she hissed. Not willing to give up, she cajoled again, "Robin, get up, we'll be late for Mass."

He groaned again and rolled over. She couldn't help but smile at him. They'd been married for one and twenty years, and he still was reluctant to get up for Mass on Sundays and Holy days. She threw his best tunic at him. She was now sure that he would never grow out of this.

"No!" he whined.

"Robin, I am getting dressed…" she said coyly.

He removed the tunic from his face… to discover she was already fastening her girdle around her waist.

"You are finished!" he pouted. She was wearing her best dress, a soft shade of blue. Her girdle was a well-worn leather affair, which matched her simple leather shoes. She grinned impishly at him and fastened her veil over her hair, tucking wisps out of view.

"Get up. I have to make sure the children are nearly ready."

Robin sighed, and rolled out of bed. He quickly washed at the bowl of cold water and pulled on his best breeches and tunic.

He went down to the hall and found all his children ready, save one.

"Where is Geoffrey?"

Joan was fourteen, dark like her mother, and not easily amused by her brother's less than pious attitude. She sighed, "He said he is coming…" and her voice trailed off disapprovingly. Robin and Marian would have to talk to her soon about taking the cloth, as she did not seem interested in suitors.

"And I am!" Geoffrey shouted, rushing down the stairs. He was a youth nineteen years old and just as headstrong as Robin was at that age. He was also as dark as was his mother, with her same snapping blue eyes.

"Let us go, then," said Katherine. She was the oldest of the lot, fair like her father, and engaged to be married to Much's eldest son, Arthur, in the spring. She would then move into the lodge at Bonchurch with him.

Peter, at thirteen, and Eleanor, at twelve, silently filed out the door. They were fair as well, and as they were very close in age, did most everything together.

Mass was an uneventful affair, and after the family broke their fast, they delivered food and supplies to those villagers who needed the aid. Sundays at Locksley, or at Knighton, depending on where the family happened to be living, were relatively quiet. The children, all except the soft spoken Joan, practiced their archery. Joan preferred quiet contemplation; in the summer, she helped tend Marian's roses.

Marian and Robin would often go for rides through Sherwood, escaping their responsibilities for a short time.

Today, Marian sighed, and shivered slightly into her cloak.

"Are you cold, my love?"

"No, I am fine, Robin," she spurred her mount further in to the forest.

They rode along their favorite paths, enjoying the frost on the leaves and branches, and enjoying their races and their company.

After about an hour, they found a running stream and rested their horses. Robin helped Marian dismount and the two huddled together. Marian enjoyed these stolen moments from their real life. Not that bearing and raising the children had not been a joy (because it had), but slipping away made her feel young again, valiant, and brave. And given the current political clime, she had a feeling she would soon need to rally her courage.

Robin sighed, and tucked his face into her neck.

"Robin of Locksley, your nose is cold!"

"My apologies, Lady Marian," he said, but did not move from his place.

She squirmed away with a giggle.

Robin stalked after her and crushed her into another hug, slipping his hands under her cloak and tickling her ribs.

"Robin, you fool, stop it!"

So he did, by kissing her. After a few moments at this activity, Robin rested his forehead on hers and said, "So."

"So?"

"The barons."

She sighed. The year of our Lord 1215 was still new, and already full of political intrigue, the likes of which she hadn't seen since 1199, when King Richard died and John forced himself on the throne. Much was very delicate when handling the new King, and had just managed to retain the office of Sheriff over Nottingham, swearing his continued loyalty to the throne.

But now, more powerful barons were trying to negotiate a charter with King John, who was trying to avoid this, and Marian and Robin could once again see a storm on the horizon. Sixteen years of relative stability had not softened them, however. Marian had been the daughter of a sheriff, and Robin was a warrior and a Captain of the King's Guard in the Holy Land. And they had raised five children in the court at Nottingham. No, they were quite familiar with the delicate nature of kings and princes.

Marian spoke, "Well, I suppose it is useless to worry about the barons this early. Who knows what the charter will say? But whatever comes, I am confident we can handle it."

It was Robin's turn to sigh. "You are right, of course."

"I am always right, Robin."

"Is that so, Marian?"

"You know it is."

He tickled her ribs again, setting her to laughter. After a few moments, she shivered.

"Let us go home, Robin. I am cold and hungry."

They mounted their rested horses, and made their way back to Locksley.

o0O0o

Winter soon melted away, political intrigues were forgotten for a time while Katherine, the eldest daughter of Locksley, prepared to marry Arthur, the eldest son of Bonchurch. The two had grown up together; they were close in age and temperament. Katherine was calm and intelligent. Robin knew she was not devoid of the passion he shared with Marian, passion for justice and for life, but it manifested itself in very sensible channels. All of the children were practically raised on any political intrigue that affected the family. Arthur too, was highly intelligent, and very kind. He was turning into a good man, just like his father, and Robin had almost no qualms about giving the young bride to the young groom at the church in Locksley.

Except, the wedding of his first-born would likely mean the wedding of the rest of the brood. Which meant he was getting old.

Marian, it seemed, did not share these misgivings. If she did, she did not want to speak of them. She was busy these last few months, helping Katherine with her trousseau and getting the dowry together, dropping hints and giving advice about married life. She was happy her daughter was marrying for love, as Marian and Robin had years earlier. And Bonchurch was so close; she would be near at hand. They would see her every Sunday and Holy Day at Mass, since the manors shared the church.

Katherine herself was excited. She did not lord it over her sisters. She was older than the average bride, and two years older than her groom, but it had taken a while for them to iron out the details. Much had insisted they waited until Arthur was nineteen. No one objected to the wait.

The day of the wedding dawned warm and bright, the families up with the June sun, ornamenting the church, Joan and Eleanor went out to the meadows to gather flowers. The villagers were readying for the celebration. Everyone was in an uproar, apart from Katherine, who calmly arranged her blonde hair, buckled her best girdle around her waist, and packed a few last minute things in her trunk, including sweet smelling lilies from her sisters, so that when she opened her trunk in her new home, everything would smell fresh. Marian came in and arranged her bridal veil, the first time Katherine was expected to wear one.

"You look lovely, Katherine," Marian told her daughter earnestly, kissing her forehead. "Arthur is so lucky."

"I feel lucky, Mother," she smiled a shy smile that reminded Marian of her father's slow grin, and received similar compliments from her sisters. After one last look in the glass, Katherine picked up her small bouquet of wild flowers, gathered her skirt in her left hand and quit the room. She met her father at the foot of the stairs.

"Oh, Katherine, you are more beautiful than your mother was on our wedding day," he exclaimed, kissing her cheek.

"You will likely pay for that comment later, Father," she told him with a grin.

"Oh, he will," Marian assured her. "And if you recall, Robin, it was not the most traditional wedding."

"You look lovely," said Geoffrey, kissing his sister Katherine's other cheek.

Peter decided to outdo his brother, dropping to one knee and kissing her hand, "Maid Katherine, please stay and grace us with your chaste beauty for ever and anon!"

She laughed at her brother's antics and pulled her hand away, but paused to ruffle his blonde locks of hair.

"I am afraid, dear Peter, that I must make good on a promise!"

Peter sighed dramatically and got up again. "Now, if Arthur ever hurts you in any way, you must remind him, he is not above a good thrashing."

"Do not forget that I can still thrash you!"

Despite the age difference, Katherine and Peter had always gotten along well. They would miss each other greatly when she moved in with Arthur that day.

"Oh, enough," said Marian with a grin at her children's teasings. "We are going to be late!"

Peter offered his arm to Katherine, but was jokingly pushed aside by Geoffrey, who was much taller than either Peter or Katherine. Instead, Robin took Marian's arm, and Eleanor offered her arm to Peter, and Joan took the other. Thus partnered off, the family made their way to the church.

Arthur was waiting at the door of the church with the priest, fidgeting nervously. But he calmed when he saw the bride.

Katherine was all smiles, with eyes only for Arthur. She positioned herself next to him, in front of the church door, and the two exchanged simple vows _Will you promise to love, honor and cherish? I will. _They exchanged wedding bands and kissed, before leading the community in to the church for Mass. Much and Marian were both in tears, Robin was trying very hard to mask his own emotion. Eve, alone of all the parents, looked calm. The children of Locksley and Bonchurch were all calm, however, and signaled to their parents when it was time for action.

The feast was an excuse for much merrymaking, and naturally, dancing. They danced all day and well into the night. It seemed all of Nottingham turned out for the festivities.

No one noticed a page in royal regalia ride up to Much and deliver a missive. Much paid him for his trouble and invited him to join the feast; the page declined.

Marian and Robin noticed this and followed Much away from the celebrations and into Locksley Hall. Much passed the missive to Marian, who was easily the most comfortable with the written word. She read it as quickly as she could, then translated from the Latin,

"_John, by the grace of God King of England, Lord of Ireland, Duke of Normandy and Aquitaine, and Count of Anjou, to His archbishops, bishops, abbots, earls, barons, justices, foresters, sheriffs, stewards, servants, and to all His officials and loyal subjects, Greeting. Know that before God, for the health of Our soul-_"

"Marian, just the high points, please," Much begged, already annoyed with the salutation, and dreading the verbosity that legal documents seemed to require.

Marian sighed. "The first clause guarantees the freedom of the Church in England from the Crown… ooh, this is interesting, '_That We wish this so to be observed, appears from the fact that of Our own free will, before the outbreak of the present dispute between Us and Our barons, We granted and confirmed by charter the freedom of the Church's elections - a right reckoned to be of the greatest necessity and importance to it - and caused this to be confirmed by Pope Innocent III_.' Dispute?... The second is inheritance laws… so is the third, and the fourth… all the way down to the eighth clause. I am so glad our children are of age now, and can inherit…," she added as a side note.

"Sweet Marian, do not torture us. Skip to the part that we _should_ worry about," Robin added.

"You mean to tell me, Robin of Locksley that you do not care if, '_The city of London shall enjoy all its ancient liberties and free customs, both by land and by water_?'"

"Not really," said Much. "Though it is interesting that John and his barons are in a dispute."

"Much of this has to do with debts, and taxes," she said, moving her eyes down the long page. "This is interesting, clause 12; '_No `scutage' or `aid' may be levied in Our kingdom without its general consent, unless it is for the ransom of Our person, to make Our eldest son a knight, and (once) to marry Our eldest daughter. For these purposes only a reasonable `aid' may be levied_.' It goes on in that vein in the next few clauses."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, King John cannot over tax us, unless the Feudal Council consents to it."

Robin tried not to cheer at that. It was no secret that he did not like the King John. "So the barons have finally learned from their past mistakes!"

Marian continued thoughtfully, "This also guarantees a right to a trial by jury, and… regulates weights and measurements throughout the realm. About time, that…. And Clause 61… it allows for a majority of 25 barons to overrule the King!"

"I cannot believe that King John agreed to this," said Much, confused. "It is completely against his character."

"Regulating measurements?" Marian asked.

"Relinquishing control," Much pointed out.

"Oh, who cares?" cried Robin, swinging Marian into an improvised jig, the copy of the charter falling to the floor.

Marian laughed. Even if the political situation in London seemed rocky, they did have much to celebrate. The charter had brought good news. Much picked up the copy, folded it neatly and tucked it into a pocket. The trio went back out to the festivities. It could wait until the next Council of Nobles on Wednesday.

o0O0o

Djaq sat quietly next to her husband Will Scarlet, watching their dark haired, dark eyed children dance with the rest of Locksley. And some other villages, she was not sure which ones. The eldest son, Isaac was whirling Bess, the local dairymaid, around, whom he had been courting since Michaelmas. Daniel was blushing near a group of women from Clun, who had turned out for the dancing. Sophia was dancing with some friends of hers, but took a few turns with Much's and Robin's sons.

Djaq sighed gently. Will, ever the sensitive man she had fallen for, turned to meet her gaze.

"You are tired of the celebrations," he said.

"Yes." It was bizarre how quickly he could read her moods. Usually.

They stood up and walked to the bridal table, exchanging handshakes and good wishes for the Locksley and Bonchurch families, which were repeated back. Will slipped away, while Djaq was talking to Eve, to tell his children they were leaving, but he was back almost before Djaq noticed he was missing. Resting a hand on the small of her back, they made their way home. They walked through the door, which squeaked slightly; Will lit a candle and they settled in for the night, Djaq knelt down to pray, facing the _mihrab _that Will had given her as a Christmas present after Daniel was born.

That Christmas moment had been a truce between Will and Djaq. Djaq sometimes struggled, living in a Christian country. It had become easier; she had long since stopped seeing them as an enemy, realizing they worshiped the same Creator, but in different ways. And here, the church bells still indicated how many times a day one should pray, the altar in the church faced East, symbolically where Mecca was. Will and Djaq had taught their children prayers from both their faiths. The children had their Catechism with other village children their age, but there was always room in their home for religious discussion, as long as it was respectful. And sometimes it was the little things, like keeping a cross instead of a Crucifix, as Djaq did not worship human images of God.

She gazed at the _mihrab_ for a few moments more from her place on the floor, thinking of their life together.

"Djaq, are you coming to bed?" Will asked gently.

She smiled. He was always so reluctant to interrupt her prayers.

"Yes, Will," she stood, feeling her knees creak uncomfortably, something that was new. She shuffled over to their bed, pulled up a rough blanket and crawled underneath, staring at the exposed beams of their ceiling. Will blew out the candle and followed her, lying on his side and curling around her small form.

After a moment, he surprised her, by saying, "Soon our own children will be getting married."

"Yes, soon. Did you see Isaac steal that kiss from Bess?"

Will chuckled. "And Daniel blush at those girls."

Djaq felt the laugh move from his chest to her body. She allowed herself a chuckle.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you, too."

The two fell into sleep.

o0O0o

The revelry in Locksley went well into the evening; Arthur and Katherine slipped off to Bonchurch just after dusk. Much, Eve, and their two unmarried children left for Nottingham Castle a little later. Marian and Robin (and their children) stayed until the night sky opened and produced a steady downpour. Instantly the party scattered, parents picked up younger children, hurried the older ones along, and everyone headed back to their homes. Marian and Robin were no different. Upon arriving back at the house, Marian supervised the lighting of fires in bedrooms and the drying of her daughters' hair (lest they catch a summer cold). Soon, however, all was settled in Locksley, and Marian found herself in her husband's arms.

He was currently sweeping a hand from her breast to her waist and back again. Marian found this utterly soothing, and lulled by his nearness and the sound of the rain, she was quite ready for sleep.

"Rain," said Robin, simply.

"'Tis good luck for a bride, for it to rain on her wedding day," Marian completed the thought.

Robin gazed at her. "So what are you saying, a wedding in a desert is unlucky?"

"We have never needed luck; we are both too stubborn for luck to be necessary."

He chuckled. She sighed happily, and his arms stopped their massage and tightened around her waist.

"A daughter married," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled into his chest, and planted a light kiss there. "I thought… well, I am not sure what I thought. I knew this day would come, but I cannot believe it is finally here."

"Indeed, it is odd to not have her in the house," Robin agreed.

Marian pulled away a little, the better to see him. The years had been kind to them. Though King John's reign was turbulent, it had affected Nottingham very little. Much was a good sheriff, and Marian knew enough to help him. They were called to the Royal Court every once in a while, enough to make out the King's character and reassure the Him of their continued loyalty to the throne. The trio made a strong team, protecting the Shire as best they could from the whims of a king. Still, the years had not taken their toll on Robin, at least not physically. He was still quite fit, as they both had trained their children to fight. Grey was only just beginning to touch his temples, the wrinkles on his face were few and far between. They did not betray his forty-seven years. Marian too, did not look her age, just three years younger than Robin. Her body had softened somewhat from the birth of six children, five of which had miraculously made it to adulthood. Her hair was still black at night, her eyes still bright blue.

"Well, not all of them will be leaving," she teased. "Someone will have to inherit our houses!"

Robin kissed her. He simply could not help himself. Even many years of marriage, and children, and life could not quite cool his passions for her. She was just… Marian. He was hers, and there was nothing better he liked than being with her.

She responded to the kiss. It deepened, and Robin groaned. She smiled, which he felt, but did not see. Somehow this spurred him on. There were no words here, only touches (guided by years of practice), and sensations (her hands running down his back, her hair between his fingers, a kiss here, a gasp there), and love. So much love that it hurt sometimes, but only kept them going back for more.

o0O0o

Much informed all the nobles of the Charter at the next Council of Nobles, but for the most part, it affected them little. There were rumors abound, however, that King John was not happy with the deal, and that he was communicating with Pope Innocent III in Rome. Robin did not know what to make of that, seeing as the Charter benefited the Church.

Summer passed, slowly and lazily; Katherine and Arthur came to visit from Bonchurch looking happy and in love. Eve and Much were still living in Nottingham Castle with Richard and Ellen, allowing Arthur to have Bonchurch. Marian and Robin themselves were still happy and in love, the children were healthy and whole. There was not much wrong with the world in their eyes….

Until summer ended. Suddenly the weather turned, and the country seemed to be taking sides for what was sure to be a civil war. That Great Charter that was signed in June was at issue. King John had no intention of abiding by it; he claimed he had signed it under duress, and a further blow to the Charter, Rome agreed with him.

This oncoming war was apparent even in Nottingham. Much called a Council of Nobles meeting two days early, and everyone had come. Marian and Robin brought Geoffrey and Peter, the two sons of Locksley that were likely to inherit. Arthur was there representing Bonchurch, and all were in heated debate as to what to do about this possible civil war.

Some called for fighting alongside the King against those who had forced him to sign the Charter in the first place. They felt it violated the Divine mandate to rule England.

Others cried that the King was unjust, and that limiting his power would be a good thing for England.

Robin, to the surprise of everyone, since all knew his dislike of the current king, called for neutrality in this delicate time. Behind him, his eldest son Geoffrey made a face. "I disagree! We should fight with the King! A promise made under duress is no promise at all!"

Marian tensed.

Robin stood up quickly and whirled around, his robes catching on the wooden chair. "My son, I must warn you to watch your tongue; you are not experienced in the matters of Kings and Popes."

Geoffrey's eyes threw daggers at his father for undermining his outburst, but he fell silent out of grudging respect for his father.

Robin sat down, and Much moved to try and cover the tension, "I must advise that for the moment, we remain neutral. Of course I cannot stop any of your actions, but as the fighting has yet to sweep north, it may be resolved before it reaches us."

At the closing of the Council, Marian, Robin, Geoffrey and Peter did not linger. They set off instantly to the stables in silence and were soon on their way.

Robin took the lead, followed by Peter. Marian and Geoffrey drew back to talk.

"Why did Father have to undermine me like that? In front of the Council?" he asked petulantly.

"Geoff, I speak from experience. When an heir attends a council meeting, they are expected to keep their silence. I do not always agree, but in this case, it was you who were undermining your father."

"But he is wrong! Do you not agree?"

"Son, I have long since lost faith in King John, or any King for that matter. Richard did not always have the best interests of England at heart, and John seeks to line his pockets."

"I would not let Father catch you talking about King Richard that way."

"He knows that is how I feel," Marian said simply. The road was long, and she grew wearing of Geoffrey's arguments.

Geoffrey looked up in surprise.

"Tread carefully around your father. You two do not always get along, but he loves you, and he hates fighting with you. With anyone, really. No one hates a feud more than a warrior. It might be why he seeks to avoid conflict."

Geoffrey sighed. "But sometimes fighting is the only solution."

"Yes," said Marian slowly. "We do not live in a perfect world. But fighting should always be the last solution."

Geoffrey looked resolutely ahead. He had learned this lesson before. "I should go apologize to him."

"Yes, you should."

Geoffrey spurred his horse forward to speak with his father, as Peter drew back.

"Mother, what do you think Father will do?"

Marian smiled. Peter was so young. Not every thirteen year old wanted to learn politics.

"I think your father will wait and see what happens. We cannot know the future."

"I meant about Geoffrey's impertinence this afternoon."

"Oh. He will forgive him, of course. Like we forgive all your transgressions."

The apology seemed to go well. Robin and Geoffrey were not talking, it was true, but neither were they fighting. Marian adjusted slightly in her saddle. She sometimes wished Locksley was closer to Nottingham. But they were nearing home, and dinner would be waiting for them.

A few days later, on the first day of September, Katherine visited. Her visits were never true surprises, as Bonchurch was so near. But this visit, she brought news for everyone as they sat around the table sharing some mulled wine.

"Lord Verysdale has been called to the North, and Richard goes with him," she announced. Richard was her new brother-in-law, Much and Eve's sixteen year old son and a squire to Lord Verysdale. With an older brother, he was not likely to inherit anything, so he spent most of his time at his knight's manor.

"Who does he fight with?" Robin asked, already knowing the answer.

"The King."

There was plenty of tension at the table, as the family sat with their thoughts about the war and what was to come.

"There is something else," Katherine began.

"France is involved," guessed Marian.

"Little Henry has been declared the young King," tried Robin.

"The Pope has come," Geoffrey offered.

"Oh, Katherine, you are with child!" Eleanor cried.

Smiling, Katherine said, "Yes, I expect it in May!"

The entire table jumped up and rushed to embrace the first daughter of Locksley. Marian was crying and Peter was crowing for a toast, Robin's cocky grin firmly on his own face. Joan said a brief prayer for mother and child, while Geoffrey spun Katherine around and around. Eventually they allowed her to leave them, but only after Robin lent her the carriage and Peter demanded to escort her the two miles to Bonchurch.

"A grandchild," Robin marveled that night while they were getting ready for bed.

Marian smiled. "It did not take them long."

Robin's smile faded, "If anything happens, the war…"

"Hush," she placed a finger on his lips. "We will protect her to our last breaths, and we will not be alone in that. You know Arthur would swim seas for her."

"Yes," Robin agreed. "It is the only reason I allowed this marriage in the first place."

"You old fool, you had nothing to do with it," she teased. Laughing, they crawled into bed, assuaged from their fears by their love for each other and for their expanding family.

o0O0o

The year of our Lord 1215 was drawing to a close in the usual manner; the harvest was brought in, things were settled for winter, Christmas was celebrated. Things in Nottingham went on as before. But these events were marred by more rumors and more political intrigues. The rebel barons began calling for the Prince Louis, the son of the French King to take the English throne. There was little word from Much's son, Richard in the North. Marian could count the worry lines in Much's face.

Meanwhile, Pope Innocent III absolved the Charter, making it an illegal document, with no standing in any court.

All through the Holy Days, as Marian rang in the New Year and celebrated Epiphany with her family, she could not help but wonder what the coming months would bring, and what they would mean for her family.


	2. 1216

Much was worried. Of course, worrying was what Much did best, but if he had known what being sheriff entailed, he might not have accepted the position in the first place. He had never known many people to say no to King Richard, but he would have found a way. It was nice to use his power to help the poor, and he had the resources to do so. He spent most of his time at Nottingham castle. Eve took care of Bonchurch until they decided to let Arthur take on those responsibilities. Eve now lived with Much in Nottingham, Arthur in Bonchurch. This change in circumstances, and Eve's presence, took a lot off of Much's mind.

But what Much spent most of his worries on was the civil war. There was random fighting cropping up all over England; King John was in the North, trying to raise support. And he was getting it. Those who were whole-heartedly against the King were demanding that Prince Louis of France to become King of England. So when Louis became King of France, he would rule two countries, and two countries that did not necessarily get along. Despite his distrust of King John, Much was more inclined to support the King of England. Much was also worried for Richard, his second son, who was a squire for Lord Verysdale. Verysdale and Richard were members of the King's Guard. Much was no stranger to the peril his son would be facing.

So when Prince Louis marched to London and was declared King of England, Much called an immediate Council of Nobles.

o0O0o

Robin, Marian, Geoffrey, and Peter arrived home from the emergency council. Robin and Marian were already exhausted by what the next few days, weeks, and months would mean. Arriving at Knighton, they stabled their horses for the evening and made their way into the house.

Joan was helping Rachel, the cook, make a stew. Eleanor was upstairs, writing in the journal that Robin and Marian gave her for her last birthday. Robin and Marian called them from their activities and into the Hall. Everyone looked very serious, and no one really knew how to begin.

Joan was clutching her rosary beads so tightly that her fingertips were white.

Marian sighed, "Right. You know what is going on, and what is at stake. We are going to encourage all women and children to go to Nottingham to be protected by the castle walls. You four are going too. Your father and I will go to Locksley to help with the planting, and will remain there to protect the villages the best we can."

"What of Knighton?" asked Geoffrey.

"We decided to leave Knighton; it is best to combine our resources," said Robin.

Marian looked as if she agreed to those terms, even if it meant leaving her family home undefended. She had lost it before, and had rebuilt it. Locksley was more easily defended.

"So we are going to Nottingham castle until…" asked Eleanor.

"Until the fighting ceases," Robin told her.

"Katherine is already there. You will be with her. As she is in confinement, try and make her comfortable. Arthur remains at Bonchurch," Marian explained.

"Why the sudden change?" asked Peter sullenly. "The fighting has been going on all year?"

"Runt, you were at the council. Prince Louis has reached London. Fighting will only increase," Geoffrey clarified.

"Geoffrey is correct," said Robin. They had come to an understanding in the past few days, finally they agreed on something, on supporting the King. Marian was pleased at this turn of events; it was bad enough the country was at war. It would be unbearable to also have her family torn apart.

"Go and start packing," said Marian. "I will be up to help you."

The four made their way up the stairs, but on the way Eleanor paused, "I suppose we should pack our weapons."

"I dare say you should," Marian replied.

Robin sighed and slumped in his seat. Marian rested a hand on his arm.

"This is wrong, everything about this is wrong. We should be able to protect them," he murmured.

"We are protecting them," she pointed out. "They will be less exposed in Nottingham. You know yourself how secure it is now. Since Much has been sheriff, there has not been a single outlaw sighted within the castle walls," Marian tried to joke.

Robin offered her a tight-lipped smile. "I suppose they can protect themselves and each other. We have taught them that much."

"Yes, we have," she kissed his cheek and made to go help the children pack. Robin grabbed her wrist and gently tugged her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around him. He toyed with her dark locks.

"I could not protect you in the castle then, and I fear cannot protect them now."

"Robin," she whispered, "I thought we were agreed? It is the safest place for them, I know it is, and they can protect Katherine and her unborn child there. There are no longer any Gisbournes or Vaiseys to watch for."

He nodded. She kissed him softly. Without another word, they released each other and made sure their children were packing sensibly.

O0O0O

Locksley was too quiet with the children in Nottingham. Many families also went to Nottingham, and the village was absent its usual cheerful people. Marian missed the day-to-day noises that drifted to the manor house. Robin and Marian paid careful visits to Knighton, seeing how the village there was fairing. The planting was in, and day to day tasks were completed as best they could with a skeleton crew of people.

The twentieth of May dawned no differently than any other day. It did not feel like a life changing day. Robin got up and lit a fire, Marian cooked a simple breakfast, they discussed their plans for the day, before going out to help their villagers with the day's work; milking, weeding, collecting eggs, feeding the livestock.

At noon, a horseman came riding up to the manor, seeking the Earl and Countess, and he was sent to the fields to find them.

Robin looked up from his weeding and watched his son ride from the end of the field. "Marian," he warned.

She looked to where Robin's gaze fell. "Peter!" she dropped her tools and took off running towards him, Robin soon behind her. "What news, Son?" she begged him.

"A great battle has started in Lincoln," Peter began, and then did something he had never done before; he told on his brother. "Geoffrey has ridden north this morning to join Lord Verysdale and Richard."

Robin muttered an oath, his mind whirling with plans to go recover him. Peter must have sensed this because before his father could leave, he continued, "and about an hour ago, Katherine began her labors."

It was Marian's turn to mutter an oath. "Tell me Djaq Scarlet is there?" she beseeched Peter.

"She is," said Peter, looking paler at the memory of his sister's pains. "But Katherine was yelling for Arthur and for you."

"Does Arthur know?" Marian asked.

"Eleanor rode out with me, but she went on to Bonchurch to tell him," answered Peter.

Robin looked enraged, "And neither of you saw fit to stay in the castle?"

"Robin, do not fret. I shall leave this instant. Peter will change horses and come with me. I will find Eleanor before we set out for the castle," Marian said.

Robin sighed and kissed her. "Take care."

"You too. Do not go after Geoff. He is too much your son. God will keep him. It is too late, and we are needed here," Marian reminded Robin.

Robin kissed her again, and helped her up behind Peter. They rode to the stables for two fresh horses. Marian got her bow and quiver, and from thence went to a meeting point that Eleanor and Peter had agreed upon, on one of the trails in Sherwood. After a few uneasy minutes, Eleanor reached them.

"Is Arthur not with you?" Marian asked.

"He could not be spared, but prays for a quick delivery," Eleanor answered.

Marian nodded grimly and they wasted no more words. Marian prayed the whole way to Nottingham for her eldest children, both of whom were facing death today.

They had reached the castle. Eleanor and Peter took Marian's horse as she sped off towards the apartments her children were using. She paused outside of the room for a moment to catch her breath and smooth her hair and (filthy, muddy) dress. Just then, Joan slid out of the room.

"How does Katherine fare?" Marian asked, clearly agitated.

"Well enough, so says Djaq Scarlet," she replied. Casting an eye over her mother's attire, she added, "There is a clean dress in our room that you may use. I must fetch more water."

Marian nodded. She opened the door to the room Eleanor and Joan shared and found the dress in question. She washed her hands and face and put on the clean dress. Feeling calmer, she went in to comfort her daughter.

Meanwhile, Joan gathered the water the kitchen maids had set to boil, and set off to her sister again. Peter and Eleanor burst through the door, as if they knew she would be in the kitchens.

"Joan, how does Katherine?" Peter asked.

"For now, well, Djaq does not seem worried," Joan responded in her calm manner.

"Djaq Scarlet never worries," Eleanor pointed out.

Joan sighed. "Trust in God. I shall tell you what I can, but this water is needed before it cools."

They let her go, then went into the Hall to play princess and outlaw, where they discovered Sheriff Much and Eve, and their daughter Ellen, a red-headed girl about Joan's age.

"Did Arthur come back with you?" Much asked, worry evident on his face.

"No, my Lord," Eleanor said gently. "He could not be spared today." She knew that Much wanted at least one of his sons near him today. Richard was in battle, so was Geoffrey, now. And Katherine was in the throes of labor. There was not much to be done. Except, as Joan had recommended, trust in God.

Lady Eve tried to comfort her husband. "Do not worry, Much. Katherine has the best help she could want."

"Let us play a game," said Peter. "It may distract us from, well, everything…"

"Tenpin?" requested Ellen.

"Yes," said Eleanor encouragingly. The children ran to get the pigskin and the skittles and set up the game, and so the five tried to ignore their panic by bowling the skittles over. Light meals were brought, but no one had any appetite for them.

After a time (a very long time, indeed, to pass the time playing tenpin and waiting for news), Marian entered the hall looking tired, but happy.

"My Lord Sheriff and Lady Eve, we have a grandson," she said, sitting heavily on a chair.

"Oh, Mother!" Eleanor squealed in delight. Marian smiled at her. Much and Eve left to go meet the baby with smiles on their faces.

"May we go see?" asked Ellen.

"After a time. She is resting now, and should not have too many visitors," Marian told Much's daughter, smoothing her red hair.

"Very well," Ellen agreed.

"What is his name?" asked Peter.

"Malin," said Marian. "It means 'little warrior,' which Katherine thought appropriate."

"Shall I go tell Arthur?" Peter offered.

"No, I shall find a page to tell Arthur and your father. Ellen, will you fetch me some parchment?"

"I shall tell them," said Djaq who came into the room.

"You are leaving Nottingham? It is safer here," said Ellen hospitably.

"That may be true, but Will is in Locksley," Djaq replied.

Marian nodded. "Please tell Robin I shall be home as soon as I may, but I want to spend a few days with Katherine if there is no need for me in Locksley."

"Of course," said Djaq, kissing her cheek and leaving for Bonchurch to deliver her messages.

O0O0O

It took a bit longer for news of the battle to reach them. Geoffrey sent a missive, apologizing for his abrupt departure. The barons had lost what ground they had gained in Lincoln, and were now on the run. He planned to stay with the King until the end of the war.

Katherine was doing very well, so Marian left her children and new grandchild and went home to Locksley. Robin had been able to get away to meet the newest member of his family, but with the countryside still in an uproar from battles playing out too close, they were needed at home.

Spring turned to summer, and in July, news came from Rome that Innocent III had died and Pope Honorius III had been elected. However, the new Pope did not change anything in England, the civil war was still running rampant all over the country.

The summer was hot and uncomfortable for all involved. News of fighting came infrequently, which only added to the tension.

It was slightly broken in August. Two Scarlet children were married in a touching double wedding. Sophie married Gilbert Wythhonde, a dyer from Lincoln who fled the fighting in May. He lingered around, set up a shop in Nottingham, became famous for his "Lincoln" green dye, and finally asked for her hand in July. And Isaac, Will and Djaq's eldest son married Bess the dairymaid, which surprised absolutely no one at all. As Locksley's lord, Robin was more than happy to give his consent, and for one weekend, Locksley was again full to the brim with people, including all his children, save Geoffrey. Nothing could have made him happier, except the end of hostilities and the return of Geoffrey and Much's Richard.

Summer turned to autumn and the harvest was brought in. It was a small harvest, the crops had not done very well with so few caretakers. Knighton especially suffered because of their Lord and Lady's absences. Marian and Robin were aware of these shortages and tried to help supplement their villagers.

One October day found Marian in her garden, getting her roses ready for the winter ahead. One of Much's pages galloped at full speed into the yard, calling for the Earl or the Countess. Marian stood, questioningly, while the boy demanded that they assemble in Nottingham as quickly as they could for a Council of Nobles.

Marian took off her gloves and ran into the house. "Robin!"

He was polishing his sword at the table. Seeing her urgency, he asked, "What has happened?"

"We are required in Nottingham," she said, rushing up the stairs for a better dress. Her skirts were covered in dirt from her gardening. Robin tore after her for his better clothes. They dressed in a matter of minutes. Marian fastened a veil over her hair and tucked a dagger in her boot as Robin fastened his belt and sword around his waist.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, rushing out of the room.

They silently prepared the horses, both afraid to speak their thoughts. Making sure their bows and various other weapons were firmly in place, they galloped off. It was late in the day and the sun was warm on their faces. They were careful not to tire their horses. Halfway through Sherwood, they met up with Arthur, who joined their company.

"Do you know what this is about?" Marian asked Arthur.

"I do not. I pray for good news."

They reached Nottingham in good time, the stable hands put up the horses. Peter was waiting outside the Hall. Robin nodded at him, granting him access. They settled in, and soon, everyone was present.

Much began, "I have just received word. King John died on the 18th. Henry is being made King. His coronation is in a few days. The barons have been fighting amongst themselves, they do not know who should be king, France's Louis or young Henry. That is all I know."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, and then Marian said, "You know, they shall probably change over to support Henry."

There was some rumbling over this. Marian ignored it and went on.

"Think about it, who is easier to control? Prince Louis at thirty, or near it, Prince Henry at nine."

Most admitted they had to agree.

And as the year drew to a close, it looked as if that was where things were heading. In November, the Magna Carta was reissued, this time eliminating clause 61 (the one that had allowed the Barons to override the King). This relieved the people of Nottingham.

There was still random fighting, but not nearly to the degree that there had been. Marian and Robin brought Peter, Joan and Eleanor home with them. Many of the other villagers also returned.

Most happily, Geoffrey and Richard were home for Christmas, which they celebrated in Knighton. The Locksley soldiers (who were both knighted for their valor over the summer) got to meet their new nephew and were delighted with him, claiming Malin as a good luck charm for all supporters of the King.


	3. 1217

The beginning of 1217 saw the excommunication of Prince Louis of France. Prince Henry was crowned King and William Marshall, the Earl of Pembroke was declared his regent. With Marshall's name came the promise of stability; he had served the throne since the days of Henry II, and retained his power through the reigns of Kings Richard and John. He declared himself subject to the revised Magna Carta, and Louis slowly lost support.

Nearly everyone respected Marshall. He had long survived the whims and tantrums of many kings, he was loyal to the throne above everything, and a true knight. He had led the charges in the Battle of Lincoln, which Geoffrey and Richard knew all too well.

The fighting of the war had all but ended, thus Marshall and Louis and many other men of power in London entered into treaty negotiations. Things were slowly going back to normal.

One night after the New Year, when the family was gathered around the hearth and busy with various tasks, Geoffrey sidled up to his father.

"May I speak with you?" he murmured.

"Of course," Robin said, just as softly. He looked around. Clearly, whatever Geoffrey wanted to say, he did not want to say in front of the family. "Shall we go out to the stables?"

Geoffrey nodded and the two got up to fetch their cloaks. Marian caught Robin's eye, questioningly.

"We are going to see to the horses," Robin said simply.

Marian, Joan, Peter and Eleanor braced themselves as the door opened and the cold night air swirled in before the door closed again.

Father and son crunched through the hoar frost to the stables. Geoffrey hesitated before entering the relative shelter and glanced up at the night sky. Why he took comfort in the stars he was not sure, but they winked at him from the heavens. Geoffrey took a frosty breath of air, then walked into the warmth that the horses shared.

Robin had found two stools and was sitting on one.

Geoffrey sat next to him. Robin, sensing his son's discomfort, waited patiently for him to begin. Geoffrey was different since returning from battle. He was much quieter, and sought peace and quiet where ever he could get it. He was kinder to his younger siblings, and absolutely treasured his nephew Malin, spoiling him whenever he saw him.

"I… do not know how to begin," Geoffery whispered.

Robin sighed. Though his children were raised on tamer stories of King Richard's valor in the Holy Land, and were all too aware of Robin's adventures in the woods and Marian's persona as the Nightwatchman, he had never truly spoken to the family of the horrors of battle. This was certainly wrong.

"You have nightmares full of blood and screams and pain?" Robin questioned as gently as he could. "You are covered in blood and cannot wash it away?"

Geoffrey sniffed. He was shaking but he refused to cry. Memories of war and death crashed into him. Robin rested a hand on son's knee and Geoffrey nodded. "How do you, I mean, does it ever…stop?"

"No," said Robin sadly.

"Then what do I do? I cannot live like this," he shuddered.

"Alas, that is the only thing you can do."

Geoffrey's gaze met Robin's and his father went on. "Find work to do, good work. Helping others. Find people to confide in. Find people to trust, and find someone to love. And while your nightmares and your guilt will never go away, it will lessen."

Geoffrey sighed. "You make it sound easy."

"It is not," he paused to let that sink in. "But you are never alone. Have you talked to Richard about your nightmares?"

"No," Geoffrey said.

"I suggest you do that. Lord Much and I still have to talk about things when our nightmares get too horrible."

"What are your nightmares like?" Geoffrey begged.

Robin hesitated. His actions in battle were not something he necessarily wanted his children to know about. "I will tell you someday. I am afraid that you will find that opening up, even to one's children, is immensely difficult. I did many things that I am not proud of."

Geoffrey nodded. "I should never have gone," he offered.

Robin smiled grimly, "I, too, regret riding off on a crusade. I should never have left your mother; who knows what would have happened if I had stayed."

"There would never have been a Robin Hood," Geoffrey pointed out.

"There should not have been a need for him," Robin replied.

The two sat in the stables well into the night, talking, listening, and falling silent with their memories before Marian eventually called them back into the house.

And so, life went on. As the snow melted, so did the pain around Geoffrey's heart. Soon it was spring, and Geoffrey was getting back to his playful, teasing self. He would still ride off into the forest if he needed to be alone, or he would seek Richard's company, or vice versa, and Robin began to have high hopes for the boy.

o0O0o

One bright day in June, Will Scarlet woke up his youngest son with a smile.

"Is it time?" Daniel asked.

"Well, I would recommend getting dressed first," Will said, throwing Daniel's best tunic at him.

Djaq was cobbling breakfast together, torn between smiling and crying. Daniel was getting married today, meaning none of her children would live under her roof any longer. Isaac lived next door with his bride, Bess, and Sophie lived in Nottingham with her husband Gilbert, where she assisted him in his dyeing business. The two were hatching up an idea to start a guild.

And today, Daniel was marrying Annie, from the village of Clun. She was a sweet, hard working girl, and according to Daniel, a better cook than Djaq or Will. They would be moving a few houses down, in one that was vacated by the Widow Rebecca who died over the winter. Annie, Sophie, and Djaq had cleaned and aired it a week earlier, all was ready for the newlyweds to move in after the wedding today.

Daniel dressed as quickly as he could, then rushed to the table for some bread. Djaq hugged him around the neck, then brushing a tear away, hurried to finish dressing.

Before she knew it, Daniel was exchanging vows with Annie at the Church. Djaq blinked, and they were in the Church, celebrating a Christian Mass. Djaq had just enough time to look around wonderingly at the simple structure and ponder how, exactly, she ended up living this life, when Mass was suddenly over, and she was outside celebrating with the other villagers.

All of her children were married. She squeezed Will's hand; he squeezed back.

"It is strange," she began.

"It is," he agreed.

"Never in a hundred years did I picture this life for myself."

He wrapped an arm around her. She rested a head on his shoulder.

"Me, neither," he confessed.

"Daniel looks so happy," she observed.

"All of them do," he pointed out.

She glanced between Isaac and Sophie and was inclined to agree.

Happiness, Djaq thought. She smiled.

o0O0o

"Joan, may we speak to you?" Marian asked her daughter one June evening. Robin was reviewing last year's ledger, Marian hemming a sheet. Eleanor was visiting her sister at Bonchurch, Peter and Geoffrey were at Knighton.

"Of course, Mother, Father," Joan said, looking up from the altar cloth she was embroidering.

Robin smiled at his daughter. She may have seemed to lack passion, but Robin knew she just showed it in a different way. Her faith.

"We were wondering if you would like to join the sisters at Kirklees," Robin asked.

Joan smiled. "I was wondering how to ask you. Father Tuck told me that the proper time would come."

"He is a very learned man," said Marian of the priest in Locksley.

Joan hesitated, and then said, "This is something I have struggled with for some time, but I think that it is what God wants for me. Can you afford to send me?"

"Yes," said Robin. "I imagine that it cannot be much more than a dowry."

"And we got off cheaply with Katherine," teased Marian with a wink.

"So it is settled," said Robin, kissing his daughter on the forehead. "We shall hate to lose you, daughter, but you are well suited to a life of faith. We know you have struggled with the decision and do not take this work lightly."

"Thank you," said Joan, her eyes filling with tears of joy.

"I shall write to the abbess tomorrow," said Marian. "Perhaps you could go to Bonchurch and tell your sisters tomorrow?"

"Oh, can you not write them, too?" Joan asked.

"No, I think they should hear the words from your lips," Marian told her. "And you should also tell your brothers. They shall be back in Locksley in a few days."

"Yes, Mother," Joan murmured obediently.

o0O0o

Of all the seasons in the year, Robin best enjoyed summer. Especially when he could coax Marian away from her duties (which only seem to multiply with each passing year). But today, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Marian was racing around Sherwood with him. She spurred her mount faster, trying to race him to the tallest oak in the forest. Robin took off after her, barely beating her to the tree.

"Locksley!" she yelled, half teasing, half angry.

"Yes, my love?"

"You know that if you wish to please your lady fair, you should let her win a race once in a while," she told him, and dismounted. Robin did the same.

"What would be the fun in that? She would know I was cheating. She is too clever for that."

Marian rolled her eyes, and Robin pulled her into a kiss. Even now, after three and twenty years of marriage, she still had the power to undo him completely, as he succumbed to her lips.

After a few (blissful) moments more, she pulled back to look into his eyes. "You, Robin of Locksley, are incorrigible."

He gave her his customary cocky grin and bussed her again, knocking her veil askew.

"Robin!"

"Let us go somewhere…" he trailed off suggestively.

"Where?" she whispered with a grin.

He winked. Both of them mounted their horses and tore off back to Locksley. He led her back to the stable and began to care for their horses.

"Robin, where are we going?"

"The hayloft," he told her simply.

"You old fool," she teased, but hurried through her routine of stabling her horse all the same. Robin grabbed for her hand and began to pull her to the ladder. He had just reached the top when Marian saw him look to the left and start in surprise.

"Geoffrey!" he shouted.

Marian rolled her eyes. Like father, like son.

"Father!"

She could hear some scuffling going on. Robin was still on the ladder, looking a bit pale, and a soft, higher pitched voice was questioning Geoffrey. Robin went down the ladder, followed by Geoffrey and Alys, the thatcher's daughter.

"I thought you were going riding!" Geoffrey exclaimed at his father.

Marian blushed at the euphemism that almost was, and Robin sputtered, "That is your excuse?"

"Alys, perhaps you should go," Marian suggested.

The girl turned and fled.

"Right," said Robin, clearly unsure of how to handle the situation. "You should not be taking advantage of the girls in the village… I am ashamed of you… taking advantage of your position…. Er. Yes. Punishment…." He glanced around. "You will muck out these stables."

"Father, be reasonable! We have seven horses!"

"Well, someone has to do it," Robin told him.

"I am not the first nobleman to have a roll in the hay with a peasant!"

"Watch your mouth, Geoff, your mother is present!"

Geoffrey glanced at Marian, who waved at her son. He blushed a deep shade of red, all the way to the dark roots of his hair.

"Sorry," he murmured.

Robin looked very uncomfortable, and Marian had to confess, her ardor over their almost-tryst had cooled.

"Well, you heard your father," she said, tossing her son a pitchfork. Robin and Marian left him to the stables.

Several hours later, when he was nearly finished, Marian went to see Geoffrey.

Upon seeing her, he launched into a tirade, "This is completely unreasonable!"

"No, your father wants you to see that actions have consequences, and consequences result in responsibilities."

He was silent, too angry to speak.

"Look at it this way. Alys may seem like a bit of fun, but she is a person. If rumor got around about what she had done, her reputation would be ruined. And that can be a hardship for her. And what if she had become with child? Are you ready to handle that responsibility?"

"Are you saying you would make me marry her?"

Marian demurred, "That would be up to her, if she wanted to marry you. I _would_ expect you to provide for the child."

Geoffrey sat down heavily. "Father told me to find a woman to love," he said petulantly.

Marian sat next to him. "And do you love Alys?"

"No," he sighed.

"Then I suggest you find someone you do love." Marian stood.

"Mother?" he asked hesitantly.

Marian paused at the stable door, "Yes?"

"I think I do love someone," he mumbled, kicking some hay.

"Then you had better make yourself worthy of her love," said Marian. Marian did not know whom her son referred to, but she left him to his own thoughts.

o0O0o

It was a fresh, August morning, and Marian woke her daughter Joan before the church bells chimed. Joan woke without argument. She looked a bit nervous, but finished putting her few things that she was taking with her in a saddlebag. Marian placed a veil over Joan's hair, like she had to Katherine when she married. For Joan was entering a marriage contract as well, but one of a holier nature. Joan woke Eleanor and kissed her goodbye once more, then mother and daughter went downstairs for some bread and ale.

After breakfast, Robin hugged Joan tightly to him.

"Be good, Joan. I love you," he told her.

Joan smiled, "You know I am allowed to write, and you may visit once a year," she teased him.

"Yes, I know." He pinched the apple of her cheek.

"I love you, too," Joan said.

The stable hand appeared, and announced that the ladies' horses were ready. Joan kissed her father on the cheek and followed her mother to the yard. They mounted the horses and set off in silence to Kirklees.

Mother and daughter had few words for each other; they had said them all the day before. It was not long to Kirklees, a half a day's ride, no more. Especially in this good weather. Upon arrival, Marian helped her daughter dismount. Joan embraced her mother, then reaching down to her boot, she pulled out her dagger, the only weapon Joan had ever learned to use, and only at her parents' insistence. She gave it back to Marian now, who took it solemnly. She would prefer Joan to keep it, but Joan was starting a new life now, with no room for the violence she hated so much. Marian kissed her daughter on the forehead.

Mother Superior arrived and welcomed them, and they were taken to her room. Marian gave the dowry that was owed, and with that, Marian had to say goodbye to her beloved daughter. Mother Superior gave them the room.

With tears in her eyes, Marian said "Be good, daughter. Remember that we love you."

"I will, Mother. You know that I will."

They embraced, shed a few tears for the loneliness that was to come, and finally, already, Marian found herself leaving her daughter. It was a life that Marian herself had nearly chosen, and knew that her daughter would be happy there. Happier than at home, or in the arms of a husband. Marian left Joan's horse to the abbey, a parting gift, and began to make her way home.

o0O0o

It was the beginning of the harvest season; the villagers were in the fields, day in and day out, reaping a much better harvest than last year. Marian was readying her roses for winter. Robin was sprawled in the grass near her, enjoying the autumn sunlight and her distracted humming. Geoffrey was in Knighton, surveying the harvests. Peter and Eleanor were practicing their archery near the stables.

Robin was pensive. A few days previous, the Treaty of Lambeth had been signed. This civil war was at an end, Prince Louis returned to Paris, young Henry was King, William Marshall ruling as regent.

England would flourish again. Peace, and a good harvest. The perfect recipe for a good life. Well, that and a good wife….

Robin managed to catch Marian's eye, and she finished what she was doing and went to him. He caught her wrist and pulled her down to him, cushioning her landing with his own body.

"Robin, I have work to do," she admonished him teasingly, squirming in his arms.

He smiled at her. "It never ends, does it? The work, I mean."

"No, nor would I ever wish it to," she said, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"This life we have," he said.

"This life we have _chosen_," she interrupted, reminding him.

"Yes," he agreed. His own words came back to him, _everything is a choice, everything we do! _"This life we have chosen. I would not have changed anything in it." Robin kissed her, there in the yard, in front of anyone who should happen by. Marian kissed him back, and the world, which had been slightly off kilter since the beginning of the civil war, shuddered back into place.


End file.
